Numerous systems exist which allow users to share information. Often, information sharing is somewhat cumbersome and not based on natural interactions between users. Information sharing is generally not tied to a physical location. Sharing data from one computer to another typically involves the user with the data configuring a computer in some way to be a server or provide information to a shared environment, and the other user configuring their computer to connect to that server or shared environment. This can be a complicated and/or time consuming process. Users often find it easier to simply e-mail data, since the client/server relationships have already been established.
Similarly, exchanging contact information, such as an e-mail address, is typically a manual processes, though at least one application exists for proximity sharing between devices. The Bump™ application allows mobile phone users to share information when they “bump” their phones together.